


An Unstoppable Force

by Deanon



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, RPS - Freeform, audio kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanon/pseuds/Deanon
Summary: Nick teases Griffin, and then deals with the consequences of that.





	An Unstoppable Force

**Author's Note:**

> yo what's up this is a good ship
> 
> this is all emily's fault

Nick didn’t mean to do it. Or, that’s not quite right: he didn’t  _ start out _ meaning to do it. It’s not like he can claim total innocence, but this really wasn’t where he thought this episode was headed.

 

It was a joke, initially, when he sent the sledgehammer swinging and then spawned a blob  _ just _ out of reach.

 

“Oh,” Griffin says, in wonder. “Oh, Nick, you genius. You mad genius.”

 

Nick adjusted the camera, to show the narrow gap between the sledgehammer and the poorly-define edge of the blob. “What d’you think it’ll do?” He asked. “I mean, it could just jiggle a little - “

 

“I’m thinking we’re either looking at some jello physics,” Griffin considers as Nick edges the Blob closer, “Or we’re going to have another good old-fashioned god-trashed world on our hands. God, Nick, come on. Bring it closer, come  _ on _ \- “

 

That signature whine crept into Griffin’s voice, and with that kind of reaction, how was Nick supposed to resist teasing him? He wasn’t made of stone.

 

He inched the Blob forward, awkwardly wiggling it into the trajectory of the sledgehammer. Griffin helpfully narrated, “Getting there,  _ getting _ there - Ah man, it’s so close, Nick, cmon- “

 

“Ahh - ah,” Nick said, bringing it close enough to  _ just _ get brushed by the hammer. A fluid ripple spread through the Blob, making it jiggle in ways that were sort of in the uncanny valley of  _ water _ , and Griffin cracked.

 

“Oh, my god,” Griffin cackled. “I don’t think it liked that. I think that was a warning.”

 

“A sign of displeasure,” Nick agreed.

 

“We gotta do it again.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Nick said, getting a grip on the Blob again and wondering how he could draw out Griffin’s suspense this time.

 

“Now, come on, bring it in - “

 

“Just the tip,” Nick teased, pulling the Blob forward and slowing the camera down to 100 as the sledgehammer caming rocketing around its orbit.

 

“Oh!” Griffin enthused, latching onto the phrase, “Yeah, just the tip, just  _ edge _ it in, just  _ nudge it -  _ “ and then it made contact, and Griffin made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a graphic moan that Nick felt down to his toes. The Blob conformed to the hammer, squishing it into the ground and sending the hammer careening at an odd angle, physics thrown off.

 

“Holy shit, I think it beat the hammer,” Nick said in wonder. If his voice was a little shaky, well, the viewers (and Griffin) would probably attribute it to the game. Method acting, or something.

 

“Did it - oh, not quite,” Griffin said. “There’s still some fight there.” After a crooked loop, the hammer made contact again, and Griffin laughed again. “Oh man, it is  _ really _ pounding into it now.”

 

“I can’t wait for someone to take that out of context,” Nick said, pulling the Blob back. Clumsily, he reset the hammer spinning. His cursor was a little shaky, but the controls on this game weren’t great in the first place.

 

“Everything we say could be taken out of context,” Griffin pointed out. “Here- here, get it going again.”

 

“Ok, ok,” Nick said, finally managing to get the hammer spinning at a decent clip.

 

“Now we’ve gotta spawn a blob -”

 

“Oh, right in the middle?”

 

“Yeah. And just let it  _ wail _ into it.”

 

Nick pulled up the camera, slowed down time, and spawned a blob right in the warpath of the hammer. From the angle they were at, the hammer was swinging from behind, visible only by its shadow, adding an element of suspense to the scene. Griffin was  _ dying _ of anticipation, chanting “Come on, come on, come on,” in a rising voice.

 

“An unstoppable force meets an immovable object,” Nick said, just pixels from impact.

 

“Oh,” Griffin choked, “Oh  _ yes _ , Nick, it’s  _ beautiful _ ,” as the hammer made impact, first causing the Blob to fold around it. “ _ Oh _ .”

 

“Holy shit,” Nick gasped. Griffin’s voice was tying him in knots, tightening his stomach, sending blood flowing to his dick and fuck,  _ fuck _ , this wasn’t happening. He jerked the camera to the side and corrected it, breath unsteady.

 

Griffing was silent for a second too long, and Nick though  _ fuck, he knows _ , before Griffing said again, still begging, “Oh, my god, it’s gonna hit it again - “

 

It impacted, and Nick had time for a shaky laugh before things went wrong. “Oh, shit - “

 

“Oh God, Nick, it’s angry,” Griffin panicked. “Nick,  _ Nick _ .” Vertices spiked towards the corners of the screen, blurring the world into a mess of dark lines and frozen frames. “Nick! It’s  _ coming for us Nick _ .” 

 

“Is the hammer still going? Maybe the hammer can stop it,” Nick said, just to get Griffin to stop saying his name like that, please, thanks.

 

“God, please, please. Help us Obi Wan Kenobi, you’re our only hope.”

 

The last couple minutes of the show passed in a panicked blur as they determined that, no, the hammer had been completed consumed, and yes, this world was destroyed. And in the meantime, Nick wondered whether the direct line that had opened between his dick and his ears was apparent in his voice.

 

They alluded to a  _ next time _ when they were maybe going to just leave the Blob to its destroyed worlds and give it up as a lost cause, and then ended the recording. After a second of silence, Nick said, “Ok, it’s off,” and then coughed at the way his voice still wasn’t entirely steady. He was, in his pants, entirely hard. This was terrible.

 

“Hey,” Griffin said, and he always sounded different with the recording off. He sounded more hesitant, almost, as though some of his bravado had just been performance (it was, Nick knew). “Are you ok - “

 

“Yeah, I, uh, I gotta go,” Nick said, knowing that he sounded suspicious and not caring. He needed to have been off this Skype call 10 minutes ago. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow for coolgames.”

 

“Right, yeah,” Griffin said. “Uh, good job today.” His voice was so warm. “Take care.”

 

“You too,” Nick said - breathed, really, he couldn’t seem to get enough air - and clicked the red button for Skype like it could save him. His room was silent except for his breathing.

 

“Fuuuuck,” Nick breathed, leaning back to stare at the ceiling. He slid his headphones down to around his shoulders. He clenched and unclenched his fists, telling himself he wasn’t going to, he wasn’t - 

 

_ Ahh, _ Griffin’s voice moaned in his mind, and Nick felt just the memory of it yank at his stomach. His dick twitched.

 

God damn it, he was.

 

He yanked the zipper down on his jeans and almost slid off his chair trying to slide them down, mind a buzzing mess of imagining Griffin moaning in his ear, Griffin watching him, Griffin saying  _ Nick, Nick, yeah, come on  _ -

 

“Griffin,” Nick groaned, finally getting himself in hand and clenching his eyes shut at the sensation. He was light with himself, almost teasing, the way that Griffin would be, Griffin who knew how sensitive he was - “Shit, shit.”

 

There was a noise somewhere but he could barely hear it, it didn’t matter, he was already so close. He flicked his thumb under the tip and clenched his eyes closed, panting hard, Griffin’s voice in his ears- 

 

_ Come for me, Nick _ , Griffin said, teasing and kind and fuck, he was gone. His orgasm shot up his spine like lightning, dragging a moan out of him as he came into his hand.

 

Fuck. Fuck.

 

A couple minutes passed, his heart rate slowing and his spine going from molten liquid to something more usable again. That had been way too intense. 

 

He reached over to grab a tissue, and as he did his phone buzzed and lit up.

 

_ Griffin 4:43pm _

_ just thought you should know that!!  _

 

_ Griffin 4:41pm _

_ hey your skype didn’t shut off _

 

_ Griffin 4:37pm _

_ Hey man hope you’re ok _

 

Nick looked at his computer, heart doing backflips. Skype was still open, the call with Griffin ended - 

 

Two minutes ago.

 

Fuck.

 

How much had he heard? Enough. Obviously enough. His mic wasn’t even off. Oh, god, he was going to have to  _ podcast _ with Griffin tomorrow. His stomach yanked itself into a knot.

 

His phone buzzed again, and he could barely look at it. Finally, he managed to just turn his head, glancing it before the screen shut off. He sat up straight and tapped the home button again, lighting up the screen. And there, at the top - 

 

_ Griffin 4:48pm _

_ maybe call early tomorrow and i’ll return the favor _

 

and a second later - 

 

_ Griffin 4:48pm _

_ ;) _


End file.
